A Christmas Carol
by phantomangel13
Summary: Chase is quite the Scrooge on the day before Christmas. But the others have a plan to make him see the light, with the help of some friends, a few Wu, and a very old story. Updated every Christmas season...
1. Humbug!

**Angela: Hello, and welcome to our production of: A Christmas Carol.**

**Ari: Here's the cast list:**

_**Chase Young as Ebenezer Scrooge**_

_**Jack Spicer as Jacob Marly**_

_**Arietta (ME) as the Ghost of Christmas Past**_

_**Angela (The Authoress) as the Ghost of Christmas Present**_

_**Surprise Character as The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come (Those of you who've read my other fic, Random Llama, will probably know who it is)**_

**Those are all the Characters you really need to know, we'll squeeze everyone in somehow.**

**Me: SHUT UP!!!! CUE THE LIGHTS!!!! And on with the story!!!**

It was a wonderfully cold and snowy day at the Xiaolin Temple. Snow drifted down in big puffs, adding to the already immense snowdrifts. Kimiko and Raimundo were walking arm-in-arm down the path they had made.

Angela (me, in case you didn't catch that) threw a snowball at Kimiko's head. "Didn't we kick you out of here?" She snapped, wiping snow off of her face.

Angela only grinned. "Tis the season." She giggled, and chucked another snowball in their direction.

Omi had fallen into a large pile of snow and was frantically trying not to drown in it. "Easy there partner." Clay laughed, hoisting him out.

"I have snow in places I do not like to think about…" Omi whimpered.

Arietta pointed and laughed at him. An orange suddenly flew from nowhere and hit her in the back of the head. "MORT!" she screamed, glaring up at the little fox that was perched on the roof.

Mort giggled evilly and threw another orange. "Fruit prevents scurvy!!!" he announced as he bombarded everyone with more oranges.

Chase Young happened to be walking by when he noticed their merriment. He would've destroyed them if they all hadn't called a truce for the holiday season. He scowled at them in disgust.

"CHASE!!!" Ari screamed like a bishi fangirl and ran over to him, somehow dodging the many oranges of doom. "Merry Christmas!" she said cheerfully.

"What's merry about it?" Chase snapped.

Ari shrunk back. "Sorry, you don't celebrate it?" she asked meekly.

Chase kept his glare. "Only a fool would celebrate as pointless a holiday as Christmas."

The others had now joined them to see what the commotion was about. "Well that's just downright heartless." Clay remarked.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Rai asked hotly.

Kimiko preached, "Christmas is a time for giving-"

"And love!" Ari interrupted, still staring at Chase in adoration.

"And love." Kimiko agreed. "We're here to help one another! Heck, even Hannibal Bean decorated for it!"

Hannibal just happened to fly by on his bird, who he had stuck antlers and a red nose on. He was wearing a ridiculously large Santa hat and a fake beard. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He shouted as he flew by.

Chase gritted his teeth in annoyance. "It's the day before Christmas anyways." He muttered. He turned on his heel and stalked off, mumbling, "Bah, Humbug."

* * *

That night, he meditated to stop himself from thinking of that horrid holiday. Christmas. What was so great about it? What made them so special that they could enjoy it and not him?

Well, he wouldn't give in to them. He wouldn't be sucked in by this…. Annoyance of a holiday. He stopped meditating.

He looked around to see that the candlelight that lit his fortress had gone out. Every single last one had somehow been snubbed. He was alone in the darkness.

Or was he?

Somewhere in the bowls of his home, chains rattled. A low moan echoed through the corridors. Despite his usual nonchalant attitude, Chase felt a bit tense as the noise came nearer.

_Clank, rattle… "Oooooohh…" _With each step it came nearer to him.

His reptilian eyes grew wide as the door to the meditation room slowly creaked open. A dark figure staggered in. Chase quickly lit a candle and held it in front of himself protectively. " BEGONE SPIRIT!" he yelled. "Spare me! And leave my humble home!"

"Humble?" a familiar voice scoffed. "You're kidding right?"

Chase peered into the dark abyss. "Spicer?" he gasped.

And there, a chain clad Jack Spicer stood. He looked rather ghostly. In fact, you could see right through him!

"But, but this doesn't make any sense! You're not dead!" Chase cried in disbelief.

Jack shrugged. "They paid me twenty bucks to do this." He quickly caught himself and started again. "I mean, _fear not Chase Young, I come not to haunt you, but warn you._"

"Warn me? About what?" Chase was more confused and annoyed then scared now. "And how did you get in here? What's going on?"

Jack pointed to his transparent chest. "Ghost, remember? Now, about my warning…_ you will be visited by three spirits. They will show you the error of your ways."_

"When?" Chase pressed.

"Just full of questions, aren't we?" Jack retorted. "_At the stroke of midnight, expect the first spirit. At the last stroke of one, expect the second and at the stroke of two, expect the third."_

"Couldn't I have them all at once and just get it over with?" Chase asked nervously.

Jack shook his head solemnly. With that, he took a step backward and vanished through the wall. _Now_ Chase was truly alone.

**Woo! First chapter done!!!! I had to take some stuff from the actual script, but otherwise it's all my own dialogue! **


	2. Stupid Lace

**I GOT A REVIEW ON THE FIRST DAY OF THE STORY!!!!!!! Thankies to almostinsane for his review!!! It made me bubbly!!!! WHEEE!!!! On with the story!**

Chase sat up through the night worrying about the spirits. It was only eleven' o'clock, but his eyes felt heavy with sleep. But while he fretted and struggled to stay awake, seven figures sat outside his bedroom window.

"Good job Spicer." Raimundo snickered, slapping Jack on the back.

Jack toppled over from the impact, being the weakling he was and muttered, "Thanks…"

"Phase one is complete." Kimiko announced, tapping some keys on her Palm Pilot. "You're up Ari."

Arietta scowled. "I wanted to be the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." She whined. "How did I end up with a wimpy part like this?"

Angela shoved the Wu at her. "Just take the sands of time and go."

Jack handed her the Serpents Tail. "It comes in handy with the ghost thing."

Clay glanced at Kimiko's cell phone. "One hour till one." He told them.

"Great." Ari tugged at the lacy collar of her old-fashioned nightgown they had forced her into. "One more hour of scratchy lace rubbing up against my neck."

* * *

Chase had finally drifted off to sleep. He was having the most horrible dream about Demon Clowns with Bazookas…… don't ask.

Suddenly, the old grandfather clock in the hallway struck once….. twice…. Three times. Chase did not stir.

The large window of his bedroom swung open, letting in a breeze that chilled him to the bone.

Chase opened his eyes a crack, and gasped at what he saw. A girl in a flowing nightgown drifted gracefully through the night and landed softly on the windowsill. She smiled pleasantly at him.

"Are…. Are you the first spirit?" he asked shakily.

"I am." She replied. She glanced at the clock and said, "We do not have much time. If we wish to go, we must do it now."

"Go? Go where?" Chase wondered, getting up.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." She replied hotly. "Where do you think we're going?" Behind her back, she held the Sands of Time. She reached a hand out.

Chase hesitated, and then took it. "Sands of Time." She whispered, just low enough so Chase couldn't hear, but loud enough to activate its powers. In a flash, they were gone.

"Alright, we've got that out of the way." Kimiko sighed.

"Yeah, but let's just hope they made it to the right time." Clay agreed.

Angela sat up, as if she remembered something. She smiled in a mischievous way. "Let's raid through Chase's stuff until they get back." She suggested.

**Short chapter, I know. But I've got to keep you guys reading somehow! And I really needed to clear things up on what was going on. Later!**


	3. A Depressing Chapter

**If you guys remember what you read, The Ghost of Christmas Past (Ari) and Chase have just traveled through time. What will happen next…? ONLY I KNOW!!! WEE-HA!**

When the blinding light ceased, Chase found himself in a snow-covered village. The Ghost was standing next to him, gazing at it as if she knew it by heart.

"Do you recognize it Chase?" she asked after a long silence.

"Er… not really." Chase admitted.

She smiled. "Think a little harder. It's been a long time… a _very_ long time."

Chase did as advised and thought hard. He seemed to remember a village something like this, one memory flashed to him… and he remembered. "It…it's my home." He murmured.

"Very good, would you like to try for the hundred dollar question?" Ari said, suddenly very out of character.

"What?"

She flushed a bit. "Sorry, let's find you, shall we?"

She led him further in. As they walked, he began to remember more. They soon came to a very large temple. "And there, that's where I went to school!" he announced, memories flooding back to him.

The ghost motioned to the window. He looked inside. A small boy was sitting in the middle of the room, meditating. He looked stern and mature, as if the face didn't belong on such a young boy.

Another boy entered. Chase recognized him as a young Dashi. "Come on Chase, the snow's fantastic! Won't you come play with us?"

Little Chase opened his eye a crack to peer at him. "My studies are more important then _playing_." The word rolled off his tongue as if it had a foul taste to it.

Young Dashi frowned, and then ran outside to join the others. Chase looked in on his younger self with a mix of pity and pride.

"Let's move on." The spirit suggested. She used the sands of time once more to push them forward a bit.

They found themselves on a dirt path. Walking down it was Young Chase, a bit older now, and a little girl.

"Come on Chase!" she urged, darting down the path like a mad squirrel. "Mother won't be pleased if we're late again!"

"I'm coming!" the adolescent Chase laughed, and chased after her.

"Do you remember her?" The ghost questioned.

Chase slowly shook his head. "I'm… not sure. Sort of, I mean…" he trailed off.

Ari decided to refresh his memory. "Your sister, Ayame. A sweet little thing, isn't she?"

Chase smiled. "She was the only one who would ever walk home with me. And she always seemed to make it enjoyable." His smile disappeared suddenly. "But… she…"

"Died?" the Ghost of Christmas Past asked solemnly. "Of pneumonia I believe."

He nodded sadly as he watched his younger self and his little sister disappear down the path. Ari felt sorry for him. "My time grows short." She said. "Let us move on."

They soon appeared in front of an icy pond. Uh-oh. Chase definitely remembered this. "Please," he begged his guiding spirit, "Not this."

She only nodded, and motioned to the young couple walking down the lane. "So, you're just leaving me?" the girl was saying.

"I'm afraid that that is how it must be." The young man sighed. "I can't just turn down their offer, if I join at the temple now, I could fight against evil and…" he trailed off, seeing the others sad face.

"Well, then I guess… I guess this is goodbye." The woman blurted. She turned away quickly to hide her tears as she ran back down the slippery path.

The ghost glanced over at the present day Chase. "You still remember her, don't you?" she asked slyly.

His face hardened. "That was a long time ago." He replied curtly.

"Ayame was there a long time ago, but you still remember her."

"That's different!" Chase shot back.

The ghost raised a cocky eyebrow. "Is it really?" she asked.

Chase was silent. The Ghost Ari looked out toward the horizon. "My time here is up." She replied. She gripped his shoulder and activated the Sands of Time once more. Chase soon found himself in his own bedroom and alone.

He resisted the urge to hit something, scream, and cry, and instead tried to sleep.

**(sniffs) Aww, poor Chase. And poor Ayame. OH WELL! It's all coming from my own twisted mind anyways, so let's move on!!!!**


End file.
